Donquixote Days
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots surrounding Donquixote Rocinante and his life in the city of Dressrosa. [Modern AU] [CoraBelle] [Fluff] [Family] [Humor] [OOCness]
1. Confessions

**Donquixote Days**

**Title: **Donquixote Days  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **One Piece  
**Summary: **This is a collection of one-shots surrounding Donquixote Rocinante and his life in the city of Dressrosa. [Modern AU] [CoraBelle] [Fluff] [Family] [Humor] [OOCness]

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confessions**

He loved Bellemere. He loved the way her laughter made him feel warm inside. He loved the way her smile lit up the entire room. He loved the way she would always stand up for herself and her friends, no matter who her opponent was. He was his first love and his only love to this day. And that was saying a lot since he was seventeen years old and they hadn't seen each other since her elementary school graduation. Bellemere had moved away after fifth grade but had moved back to Dressrosa for her final year of high school.

In all those years, Rocinante had never fallen in love with anyone else. He rejected the girls that confessed to him and the people Doflamingo had tried to set him up with. He only loved Bellemere. Though it had been around seven years since they last saw each other, when the two had reunited, they instantly got along well as if they had never left each other's side. The two often hung out together whether it was at the movies or the park or just simply at Rocinante's house.

Currently, they were both at the park. Rocinante fiddled with a scarlet rose in his hands before finally speaking up. "B-Bellemere?"

"Yeah?" She was laying down on their picnic blanket, staring up at the sky.

"T-There's something I want to say to you," Rocinante stuttered.

"Go ahead,"

Rocinante took a deep breath. "I…I…I just want to say…thank you for being my friend for all these years,"

"Pfft, you don't have to thank me for something like that," Bellemere chuckled.

"A-And," Rocinante hesitated. "I was wondering if you…" He bit his lip and glanced away. "Ah, never mind,"

"It sounded like it was something important," Bellemere raised a brow.

"D-Don't worry about it," Rocinante stammered. "It's nothing,"

Bellemere sat up. "The rose you're holding is a dead giveaway to what you're trying to say,"

"W-What?" Rocinante's cheeks turned a deep shade of reddish-pink. "I-I—"

Bellemere pulled Rocinante towards her by the front of his shirt and sealed their lips together with a kiss. "I love you too,"

XXX

Homing, Mari, Doflamingo, and a bunch of Doflamingo's friends who for some reason liked to crash at the Donquixote Mansion were all gathered in the living room. Four year old Law and two year old Lami were also with them because Rocinante and Bellemere were babysitting them for the neighbors, the Trafalgar's.

"I have very important news to share with you all," Rocinante began.

"Did you get Bellemere pregnant?" Doflamingo asked out of the blue.

"Wow Corazon, I never thought you had it in you!" Diamante whistled.

"Rocinante, I expected you to use protection," Mari shook her head in disappointment but was actually excited to be a grandmother. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"Wait, what!?" Rocinante exclaimed. "Bellemere's not pregnant!"

"Eh?" The excitement died down. "So what's the news?"

"Bellemere and I started dating!" Rocinante revealed.

Everyone seemed to be unsurprised by the news. "Wait, I thought the two of you were already dating?" Senor Pink questioned.

"What are you talking about?" Rocinante inquired. "We weren't dating before yesterday when we confessed to each other at the park,"

"So all those outings the two of you spent together _weren't _dates?" Homing asked.

"We were just two friends hanging out," Bellemere stated.

"It _was _pretty obvious that the two of you would end up together," Doflamingo claimed. "I mean, whenever you two are babysitting Law and Lami you guys look like an actual family!"

"Huh!?" Rocinante and Bellemere looked to each other.

"Come to think about it…" Bellemere recalled all the times they babysat Law and Lami in public.

_ The four of them were at an ice cream shop. Law was in Rocinante's arms and Lami was in Bellemere's. They all stared at the various flavors of ice cream. "What a cute little family," An old man commented as he entered._

…

_ They were all at the park. Rocinante and Bellemere were gently pushing Law and Lami on the swings. "How old are your kids?" A mom asked from the swings beside them. She was pushing a year old boy with spiky red hair. Standing beside her was a five year old blond boy._

_ "Law's four and Lami's two," Rocinante answered, thinking that the woman knew that he and Bellemere were just babysitters._

…

_ They were at a café for lunchtime. After they had ordered, they were served their food. Once they were done with their meal, they were brought desserts. "It's on the house," The waiter informed. "The owner said it's for the adorable family,"_

"Yep…" Rocinante realized. "Everyone thought that Belle and I were married and Law and Lami were our kids. But shouldn't they be able to tell that we look nothing like Law and Lami?"

"Adoption exists," Bellemere pointed out.

"So just to be clear," Homing said. "Bellemere, you _aren't _pregnant?"

"No," Bellemere flatly responded. "As we told you before, we just started dating yesterday,"

* * *

**So unlike my other One Piece fanfics, Law and Lami's parents, Trafalgar Sosuke and Trafalgar Lily, are still alive. They live right next door to the Donquixote Mansion and are often busy with work at the hospital so the Donquixote's, mainly Rocinante, babysits them. Rocinante is still referred to as Corazon by others because of his soft heart. **

**The kids in the second flashback were a cameo appearance of baby Eustass Kid who is three years younger than Law and child Killer who is a year older than Law. Since it'd be weird for a child to be actually named Killer, his real name in this fic will be Kira but mostly everyone will call him Killer.**


	2. Babysitting

**Donquixote Days**

**Title: **Donquixote Days  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **One Piece  
**Summary: **This is a collection of one-shots surrounding Donquixote Rocinante and his life in the city of Dressrosa. [Modern AU] [CoraBelle] [Fluff] [Family] [Humor] [OOCness]

* * *

**Chapter 2: Babysitting**

**Rocinante: 16 years old  
Law: 3 years old  
Lami: 1 year old  
Doflamingo: 18 years old**

Rocinante sat on the couch and stared at the two kids who sat across from him. _'I agreed to babysit Law and Lami while Mr. and Mrs. Trafalgar are at work, but I don't know how to interact with kids!' _

Law was giving Rocinante a death glare. Though their parents had left them with him, he did not trust him at all. The man was a stranger to them. He was very big and strong and could easily hurt him and Lami. Law was going to make sure that nobody hurt his baby sister. He was willing to fight the teenager if he had to.

"So…" Rocinante started awkwardly. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Hungwy," Lami answered as her stomach let out a soft growl.

"No!" Law refused. He was not going to accept food from the stranger. His parents taught him about stranger danger. "Not hungry!" His own stomach let out a growl that was louder than his sister's. His cheeks flushed red. "Not hungry!"

"Law," Lami whimpered. "Hungwy,"

"What would you guys like to eat?" Rocinante asked. "I'll make it,"

"Pancakes!" Lami cheered.

"Alright, let's make some pancakes," Rocinante smiled. "You guys can help too," _'I've made pancakes with Mom before. I'm sure I can manage with these two kids. How hard can it be?' _

He picked the two up, much to Law's chagrin, and brought them over to the kitchen. He then took out the ingredients: flour, baking powder, salt, white sugar, milk, eggs, and butter. He also brought out a large mixing bowl, a frying pan, some cooking spray, a spatula, and a mixing spoon. Once everyone had washed their hands, they started to make the batter.

XXX

Ten minutes later, Doflamingo came home to see the kitchen in disarray. His little brother and the neighbor's two kids were covered in various ingredients that were also splattered all over the table, kitchen counter, floor, and the wall. Doflamingo stood there silently for a few minutes before speaking. "Rocinante, what the hell happened here?"

"Law and Lami were hungry and Lami wanted pancakes," Rocinante answered. "It was so easy when Mom and I made it but I don't know what happened!"

_ 'That's because you're cooking without adult supervision,' _Doflamingo thought. _'Mom always made sure to minimize the mess, especially since you're extremely clumsy,' _"The three of you should clean up the kitchen and then take a bath,"

Rocinante walked over to grab a mop and immediately ended up slipping and falling onto his back. Law laughed happily at the sight of the man in pain while Lami was worried. "I'm okay," Rocinante started to mop the floors…only to end up falling down again.

"Never mind," Doflamingo sighed. "Leave the cleaning to me. Just go and get yourself and the kids cleaned up,"

XXX

Law was a demon during bath time. He _really _hated water. Well, it wasn't really that he hated it. It was more that he didn't want to be bathed by Rocinante. Law splashed the teenager with soapy water and threw the bar of soap and the bottle of shampoo at him. He left the bath toys in the water for his little sister to enjoy. Lami laughed at her brother's antics.

It took a while but Rocinante managed to successfully bathe Law and Lami. He had them wait in the living room while he took a shower. When he finished in the shower and reentered the living room, he noticed that Law was sniffling. "I want Mommy and Daddy, not Roci,"

_'He misses his parents,' _Rocinante realized. _'Of course since they're doctors, they'd be busy. It's no wonder he doesn't want to be here,' _"Hey Law, Lami, would you two like to go out for a walk?"

"Pancakes?" Lami looked up at him with large puppy eyes.

"Doffy is cooking the pancakes," Rocinante told her. "It'll take a couple minutes so why don't we go outside for some fresh air,"

Doflamingo had overheard those words and immediately grabbed Rocinante. "If you end up hurting those kids and getting arrested for child endangerment, I'm not bailing you out of prison,"

"I'm taking them to the toy store," Rocinante whispered. "Nothing bad will happen,"

"That's probably what you thought when you decided to cook without supervision," Doflamingo reminded. "So be careful,"

"Alright, alright," Rocinante nodded. "I'll be careful,"

Doflamingo turned to the kids. "Law, Lami, make sure Corazon doesn't die,"

XXX

Law and Lami stared in wonder as Rocinante brought them into the toy shop. "Pick out any toy you want," The babysitter insisted. "I'll buy one for each of you,"

Lami immediately ran over to a large, yellow, fish plushy. She grabbed it from the shelf and hugged it tightly. "This!"

"What about you, Law?" Rocinante asked softly.

"Really?" Law stared at him with surprise. He had done nothing to cooperate with the teenager and instead tried to make the babysitting job harder. Why was he being so nice? Why was he letting him buy a toy?

"Yes," Rocinante nodded. "When I was younger, there were times when my parents were also busy with work just like yours. I understand that you miss them, but they'll be back in a few hours,"

Law quietly walked over to a large polar bear plushy on the top shelf. "I want that,"

Rocinante took it down and passed it to Law. They went to the checkout and paid for the two plushies. Law hugged his polar bear plushy even tighter than how Lami was hugging hers.

XXX

"Pancakes are ready," Doflamingo called but received no reply. "Oi, I know that you guys got home five minutes ago. Come and eat your pancakes,"

When he received no response again, he walked out into the living room. Rocinante was asleep on the couch with the two kids curled up on his chest, both of them hugging their large stuffed animals. They were peacefully napping together.

Now eighteen year old Doflamingo could've just let them continue sleeping, but after deciding that he dealt with enough work of cleaning up the kitchen and actually cooking the pancakes, he was not going to let his efforts go to waste. He walked over to them and took a deep breath. "Wake up and eat your pancakes!"

Lami immediately started wailing and Rocinante tried to calm her down. Law, on the other hand, was absolutely furious. He launched himself onto Doflamingo and started biting, scratching, and hitting the elder Donquixote and managed to leave some minor wounds on the man's face.

* * *

**As you can tell, the one-shots won't be in any chronological order. I'll list the characters' ages at the beginning of each chapter.**


End file.
